The Bates Motel
by Bari Sax Player
Summary: Just a little one shot...it contains some bizarre movie references from Psycho and This Is Spinal Tap. Aaron and Emily are out of gas, it's raining and they need a place to stay for the night.
1. Chapter 1

Special Agent Emily Prentiss stared out the SUV window into the pouring rain. It was pitch black out and she could barely make out the small motel office building sitting right in front of her. Hugging herself tightly, she tried to stop her teeth from chattering. She couldn't remember ever being so cold. She jumped slightly as Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner wrenched the door open and climbed inside the truck.

"So do you want the good news or the bad news?" He asked through clenched teeth. Emily could hear the rage and frustration barely hidden beneath the forced calm of his voice.

"Uhhh. Good news." She said tentatively.

"Okay the good news is I did convince Norman Bates there to give us a room."

"How did you manage that?" She asked, mildly impressed. It wasn't everyone that could get a closed motel in the middle of a power outage, in the middle of no where, during a thunderstorm to reopen and give them a room.

"At first he said he couldn't do it, because he couldn't run my credit card. So I flashed him my credentials and threatened to charge him with Obstruction of Justice and interfering with a federal investigation if he didn't give me a fucking room right now."

"Okay…" She said slowly. "So what is the bad news?"

"No electricity, no lights and no heat."

"How about hot water, towels and blankets?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Hotch muttered leaning down to start the SUV. He turned the key in the ignition and they both listened to the engine struggling to turn over.

"God Dammit." Hotch yelled, slamming his hand across the steering wheel. "And now, we are officially out of gas. Can anything else go wrong today?" He muttered.

Emily shrugged and said nothing. She was cold and she was soaked to the bone. Since they had only planned to be away from the BAU for the day, she had no go bag and therefore, no dry clothes.

"Okay. I have no go bag, you have no go bag. Between us we have 3 guns, so we should be safe from Norman Bates there in the office." While he was speaking, Hotch searched around the vehicle, grabbing as many flashlights as he could find. He handed two to Emily and held on to the other two himself. "Room numbers 14, end of row, get ready to run for it." He opened up the SUV and they stepped into the pouring rain.

Once inside, Hotch switched on a flashlight. Shining it around the room he immediately noticed that there was only one bed. "Great. Just great." He thought to himself.

Emily stood shivering behind him, trying to take in as much of the room as she could in the thin beam of the flashlight.

"It's freezing." She said, her teeth chattering loudly.

Hotch searched the room and walked towards the thermostat hanging on the wall. "That's because, according to this, it's only 45 degrees in here. We need to get out of these wet clothes." He said softly.

"And put on what?" Emily asked, her voice shaking from either fear, nerves or the cold.

"I don't know." Hotch said, his voice sounded sad and depressed to Emily's ears. "Check the bathroom, maybe there are some robes?"

"Nope." Emily said, coming out of the bathroom and shining her flashlight in Hotch's direction. "There are some towels."

"Okay." Hotch said, his voice coming out in a raspy breath. "Just take a hot shower and do what you can to warm up. I'll…" He hesitated, running his hands through his wet hair in frustration. "I'll just be out here." He finished with a heavy sigh.

"Hey Hotch?" She called softly from the doorway. He turned to look at her, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked confused. "You didn't do anything."

She shrugged and stepped back into the bathroom.

Aaron listened her moving about in the bathroom. Glancing around the room, he sighed again and began to remove his wet suit jacket.

Emily got out of the hot shower, she did feel a little bit warmer. She rubbed her hair vigorously, trying to dry it as much as possible. She gazed down at the pile of dripping wet clothes on the floor. Grabbing a towel she began wrapping it around her body. "Shit." She muttered, the towel wouldn't even make it half way around her. "No. Seriously?" she sighed, pawing through all the towels in the bathroom trying to find a larger one. When she discovered there were none, she held the towel up to her front and poked her head out of the bathroom.

Hotch was pacing the room. He was bare chested and his smooth skin glowed slightly in the light of a small lantern.

"Where'd the lantern come from?" She asked.

"Norman Bates brought it along with, get this, sandwiches and milk."

Emily's mouth fell open in surprise. "You're shitting me."

"Nope." Hotch laughed, "Look." He gestured to the dresser, which now held a tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of milk.

"I can't decide if it's scary or funny." Hotch said, reaching for his wet t-shirt. "I was going to offer this to you to wear but…" He twisted it and she watched as water poured out.

"Yeah about that…." She hesitated when he turned to look at her. "You might want to turn back the covers on the bed and avert your eyes, unless you want to see a whole lot more of me."

He looked at her, his unspoken question in eyes. "These towels aren't very big." She shrugged.

"Why would they be?" He said his voice exasperated and a little sarcastic. He turned to the bed and pulled the blanket and the sheets down. Turning away, he walked towards the window.

Emily walked over to the bed and climbed in, pulling the sheets all the way up to her neck. "Okay." She whispered.

He turned around and glanced at her lying in the bed. "I'll just take a shower now." He muttered, heading towards the bathroom.

Emily was staring at the ceiling, shivering and trying desperately to get warm, when Hotch emerged from the bathroom. She turned her head to look at him. One large hand held the towel around his hips, but his left leg and naked hip where fully exposed. Emily averted her eyes as he climbed into the bed next to her. "God its cold." he muttered. Pulling the covers up quickly.

"You forgot something." She whispered.

"What?" He sat up slightly and followed her gaze to the sandwiches and milk sitting on the dresser. "Shit." He muttered.

He started to get up, but she reached up and pulled him back down. "Don't worry about it. It's too cold to eat and besides, it's probably poisoned anyway.

"Norman Bates didn't poison people, he stabbed them." Hotch muttered. "Let's just try to stay warm and get some sleep." He lay back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

"Son of a bitch."

"What?" She asked, jumping at the frustrated sound of his voice.

"I forgot the fucking lantern." He sighed, running his hand over his forehead. "Shit." He started to sit up again. Grabbing his arm, she stopped him again.

"I'll get it." She whispered.

"No you won't." He grunted. He threw the covers back violently and walked naked to the table holding the lantern. With his head down, he returned to the bed and placed the lantern on the bedside table. Getting back into the bed he pulled the covers all the way up to his neck and shivered violently. Reaching over, he lifted the lantern and blew out the flame. The room was plunged into pitch darkness.

Emily lay on her back, shivering, trying unsuccessfully to purge the image of Aaron Hotchner's naked body out of her mind. She always wondered what he looked like out of a suit. Now she had her answer. He looked fucking amazing.

"Jeez its pitch black in here." Hotch muttered.

Before she could stop herself, Emily quipped back "its like, how much more black could this be?"

"And the answer is none. It could be none more black." Hotch answered back in a very bad English accent.

Emily laughed in surprise. "You've never struck me as a Spinal Tap kind of guy, Hotch."

"It's such a fine line between clever and stupid." Hotch answered back.

"You can't really dust for vomit." They said at the same time, laughing together.

"Okay. We're laughing now." Emily sighed. "Does that mean you're done being mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you." Aaron sighed heavily.

"You could have fooled me." She said softly.

"I'm just cold and wet and frustrated and…." He trailed off, sighing loudly.

"And what, Hotch?" She pressed.

"And nothing." He whispered. "I'm not mad at you."

Emily shivered violently, causing the whole bed to move.

"Oh Christ." She heard him mutter. She felt his large hand on her arm, pulling her towards him. "Come here."

"I'm fine." She said through chattering teeth. "I wouldn't want to invade your personal space. Sir." He could hear the bitterness in her voice.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her roughly to him. "Would you get your ass over here, Prentiss." He growled, wrapping her small body in his strong arms. "God, you're freezing."

She remained tense in his arms. "I'm not mad at you, Emily." He said again more forcefully.

"Frustrated and what. Hotch?" She asked, still tense.

"Shit." He muttered. "Nervous, scared…." His voice trailed off. She could feel heart pounding in chest.

"Scared of what, Hotch?"

"Making a fool of myself." He whispered so softly she could barely hear him. "I'm not mad. I'm…."

"Horny?" She suggested quietly.

She could feel him nodding his head. "Yeah. That." He whispered, his voice husky.

"How long has it been Aaron?" She reached up and placed her hand lightly on his chest. "Since you've had sex, I mean."

"With myself or a partner?" He asked grimly.

"Either?" She chuckled, resting her head next to her hand. She listened to the beating of his heart as the silence grew louder.

"Aaron?"

"Wait. I'm still thinking." He signed heavily. "With a partner, would have been back before Gideon left. So what was that? 3 years ago?"

She nodded her head. "And how long since you….?"

"Masturbated? Huh." He was silent for a while. "Do you remember the case where we stayed in the Hyatt with the outdoor courtyard? We all ate breakfast together? It was there, at that hotel."

"Aaron. That was almost 2 months ago."

"Really? It was that long ago?" He moved slowly, turning her over until she was on her back beneath him. He lightly ran his large hand down her body, gently caressing her breasts and her stomach "What about you?"

"With a partner, 6 years ago." She said, rubbing her hands down his back.

"And how long since you've masturbated?" He leaned down and placed feather light kisses across her cheeks and her forehead.

"I can't remember." She said sadly. "I mean I think I want to, and I start and it's just so…."

"Lonely?"

"Grim." She sighed, grasping his ass tightly and pulling him closer to her.

"Unsatisfying." He added, kissing her gently on the lips.

She nodded her head in agreement. Reaching up, she ran her fingers through his thick black hair, pulling his face closer to hers. They kissed deeply and passionately, gaining more intensity as their tongues rubbed frantically together.

He hissed softly, as she reached between them and slowly guided his length to her wet and ready opening.

Breaking the kiss, he started to shake his head in protest.

"Shhhh." She whispered, pulling his face back to hers and kissing him deeply. She reached around and grabbed his ass, urging him to enter her. "It's been too long, Aaron." She whispered in his ear. "For both of us."

Nodding his head, he moaned softly as he sank himself in her tight, wet warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron shuddered involuntarily when he was fully inside of her. The warmth from his groin seemed to radiate throughout his entire body.

"Oh, we shouldn't be doing this." He moaned softly as he pulled back out and slowly pushed himself back into her again.

Emily remained quiet, enjoying the feeling of his warm, strong body above and inside of her, wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled him tightly to her.

"I'm not to heavy am I?" He panted, slowly pulling his cock out of her and then pushing back in, moaning softly at the incredible feel of her tight warmth.

Emily shook her head against his chest, not wanting to speak, just wanting to silently enjoy the wonderful feeling of fullness and pressure inside of her.

Aaron thrust in and out of her slowly. He was already on the verge of coming, his toes felt numb and his balls were aching almost painfully. His whole body trembled with his need to come.

"Oh God Emily, I'm so sorry." He gasped, as he lost the fight and exploded deep inside of her, shuddering and quaking violently with his orgasm.

"Oh" he panted against her neck, his chest heaving. After a moment, he groaned and pulled slowly out of her. He collapsed heavily on the bed next to her, still panting.

"Sorry." He whispered into the dark.

"For what?"

He snorted wryly in the dark, glad he couldn't see her face. "For not lasting longer." His voice was barely audible.

"You're wonderful." She rolled onto her side and placed her hand on his chest.

He rolled over to face her. Feeling around in the darkness, he located her face and gently explored her features with his fingertips. "You always do that." He sighed.

She slid her hand up his chest, to his neck, to his cheek. She rubbed her fingertips across his lips, picturing the serious look that she knew was on his face. "What's that?" She asked, stroking his lips.

He caught her small hand in his large one and pulled it to his chest. "You are always so quick to forgive me for my short comings."

She pulled their clasped hands to her lips and kissed his fingers.

"I'm sort of glad it's so dark we can't see each other." He said suddenly, his deep voice resonating through her body.

"Gee thanks." She muttered.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said his voice a little exasperated. "I just meant, touching you, feeling you, but not being able to see you, makes this seem more like an amazing dream, then…" He faltered and sighed heavily. "I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"I understand." She whispered softly, running her hand down his side and gently caressing his hip. "It's like we're free to just feel and we don't have to think about it too much."

"Something like that." He whispered, gently pushing her, nudging her to lie on her back.

She sighed as his large hands begin to explore her body, gently rubbing her breasts. His calloused thumb gently teased her hardened nipple.

"That feels so good." She moaned.

"Shhhh." He hissed in her ear. "Don't speak, just feel." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Taking her hand in his, he gently drew it down his body. He pressed her palm against his lower abdomen, her fingertips lightly brushing course pubic hair. "Just touch." He groaned.

They lay together for what seemed like hours, touching, caressing and kissing.

Emily panted as his long finger gently entered her wet folds, rubbing maddeningly slow against her clit. He moaned into her lips as she grasped his hardened length and stroked him, her fingers exploring every inch of his cock, before returning to lightly stroke him. They were both breathing heavily as he rose above her and gently pushed his cock inside of her.

"I thought we shouldn't be doing this." She gasped as he pulled his hard cock in and out of her, his thickness hitting her clit at just the perfect angle.

"Oh Emily." He said, rotating his hips as he pulled himself out and thrust back in, making her cry out with pleasure. "I am a classic type A, perfectionist. Do you really think I could be satisfied…." He groaned, thrusting in and out of her harder. "with anything less then making you come around my cock, hopefully screaming my name?"

"No." She panted, choking back another loud groan of pleasure. She grasped his back tightly, her fingers digging into his flesh. "Uhhhh." She cried out as he rotated his hips again and plunged deeply into her.

Aaron raised himself above her and began to thrust steadily in and out of her with long hard strokes. He could feel her strong hands grasping his biceps and he thrilled at the small grunts of pleasure she made each time he thrust into her. He wished he could see her face. Staring into the darkness, he tried to imagine how beautiful she looked right now with his cock inside of her. Did she lick her lips? Was her mouth open or closed? What about her eyes? He groaned and thrust into her hard and was rewarded with a sharp cry of pleasure. She felt better wrapped around his dick then any woman ever had. He groaned loudly, even better then Haley.

"Oh Aaron" Emily moaned. Each powerful thrust of his hips caused his huge cock to hit her clit and she grunted in pleasure each time it did. She could feel waves of pleasure forming just beneath her skin, forming slowly, just waiting to explode.

"Faster." She panted, clutching at his biceps.

In the pitch blackness she felt his body respond silently to her panted request. As his cock moved in and out of her faster and faster, the wave of pleasure grew larger and larger until it finally exploded. Lights flashed behind her eyelids and her back arched against him. Her climax coursed through her in bursts of pleasure. Her body stiffened as she moaned his name loudly.

Aaron felt her muscles tighten painfully against his cock. He struggled to maintain his rhythm as her body thrashed beneath him. When he came, he came hard. His cock pulsating inside her, come shooting out of the tip as he groaned and ground himself against her forcefully.

Rolling on his side he pulled her tightly against him, her back pressed against his chest. They were both shaking, but it was no longer from the cold. He held her as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

Emily lay in his arms and listened to the silence. She leaned her head back against his warm chest and reveled in the feeling of his arms wrapped around her.

"Wait a minute. I was right. Norman Bates poisoned his mother." She said suddenly into the dark. "It was his mother who stabbed people."

Aaron moved slightly when she spoke. His body seemed to tense and he grunted unintelligibly against her hair. She heard him mutter something that sounded like unsub and profile.

She realized then that Aaron had fallen asleep while holding her and was still half asleep.

Emily had watched Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner sleep on the jet and she knew that he and deep sleep were only passing acquaintances. Like a dozing cat, he could be alert and ready for action in the blink of an eye.

She cooed softly to him. "Shhhhh. Go back to sleep Hotch. We'll finish the profile tomorrow." He grunted and she felt him relax against her, his breath deepening as he drifted back to sleep.

Staring out into the pitch darkness she strained her eyes to see if she could make out any of the room's features yet. In her mind she wished that the light would never come and that they could remain in the darkness forever. She had no idea what the light would bring, what would happen tomorrow when they could see again. She only knew that the man holding her tightly in his arms, this wonderful, confusing, intense and complex man held the fate of her future happiness in the palm of his hand.

All she could do now was wait. Wait for the light and wait him to decide.

**THE END.**


End file.
